Brotherzone
by Sthefynice
Summary: No tenía palabras para definir su situación. Únicamente sabía que su situación era incluso peor que la Friendzone. Simplemente nació destinado para estar jodido.


**BrotherZone**

**Sinopsis:**No tenía palabras para definir su situación. Únicamente sabía que su situación era incluso peor que la Friendzone. Simplemente nació destinado para estar jodido.

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece acá, salvo la idea de la historia. Todo esto que leerán es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation.

_Este fic participa en el concurso "Amores Prohibidos" del foro Digimon **Proyecto 1-8**._

La idea del reto fue que Moderación daría un personaje al azar a cada usuario al momento de anotarse, y escribir en base a ese personaje, algún tipo de amor prohibido. En lo personal, no hay mejor amor prohibido que el incesto, así que heme aquí. _SorryNotSorry _a las personas que les desagrade el yaoi, el incesto y en especial, a esta pareja. Pero me llama la atención y estoy tipo _"Why Not?"_

**Notas Finales:** Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura. Quise escribirlo todo tipo comedia, pero la mayoría de mis fics son serios, así que sigo intentándolo. No negaré una posible continuación más adelante.

Oh y por cierto, ¡Feliz 14 de Febrero!~

* * *

()()

**C**uando Takeru Takaishi descubrió que Sora Takenouchi había cortado con Matt Ishida, tenía sentimientos encontrados: por una parte, le invadió un júbilo al saber que _ella _ya no sería la propietaria de _él_, ¡el rubio estaba nuevamente en el mercado! Y por otro lado, sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba. Aunque no le dijera. Aunque no le expresara sus sentimientos, como desde hace siempre.

De esa manera tomó un poco del _valor _de Taichi Yagami, metafóricamente hablando, para llenar una pequeña maleta de ropa, despedirse con prisa de su madre y tocar a la puerta del apartamento de su padre, recibiéndole éste sorprendido.

—Pasa, hijo. Tu hermano está en el sofá, nos vemos en la noche. —Se despidió con la mano, apresurado para irse al trabajo.

Perfecto, se dijo. Sabía que esa frase, "nos vemos en la noche" de su padre, significaba hasta el otro día. Eso quería decir que hoy es su día de suerte, ya que el único consuelo que tendría su hermano era él. Sólo él. Como desde hace años debió ser.

Quería dejar sus cosas lo más pronto posible a su antigua habitación, la de huéspedes. Pero para eso tuvo que pasar por la sala y ehh, ahí se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Solo.

Con aura depresiva.

Al punto de cortarse las venas en cualquier momento.

—Puedo saber, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —Inquirió, ya perdiendo su característica paciencia y templanza. Porque joder, Yamato siempre había sido su inspiración desde pequeño y verlo así, derrumbado y lamentándose por la pérdida de una chica que no vale la pena, lo cabrea a más no poder. Sí, Sora formaba parte de su círculo social, pero de ahí a admirarla y preocuparse por ella como otros lo hacían, era otra historia.

Se había enterado de la noticia esta mañana, por su mejor amiga Kari. Mimi había visto la escena, y anonadada le había dicho a su novio Tai, el líder de los Elegidos no lo pudo creer y llamó a Daisuke para decirle que había ganado la apuesta, éste se cabreó y visitó a su novio Ken formándole un berrinche porque su análisis de pareja dio error por esta ocasión. Y no mucho tiempo le dieron la enhorabuena a T.K.

—¿T.K? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió desanimado el rubio mayor, sin siquiera mirarlo. Cosa que lo molestó mucho, no pudiendo evitar la mueca de su cara.

Si bien, había miles y miles secretos en el mundo, pero el suyo se podía contar en ese tipo de casos, ¿cómo decirlo? _Exclusivos._

No supo cuando todo empezó, ni siquiera se enteró de cuando esa infantil y aniñada inspiración se había tornado en algo más puro, intenso y anhelante.

Lo odiaba, ¡odiaba este sentimiento! Odiaba que la persona más importante para él estuviera con alguien durante mucho tiempo y ¿todo para qué? Si luego de cinco años fue ella quién le terminó. Takeru había reprimido sus sentimientos por _años_, creyéndolos totalmente erróneos e imposibles. Y aquí estaba, con Matt, en un estado de "no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida" y él no se extrañaría si en cualquier momento su hermano abre una botella de alcohol, porque como siempre, le acompañaría. Curiosamente, en silencio, podían decirse mil y un cosas y aún así entenderse. En silencio, podía expresarle todo el amor y el cariño que sentía por él, en silencio podía recostarse en su hombro viendo ensimismado como su mano era apretada por la de él.

_En silencio podían fingir lo que no eran. _

La pregunta quedó en el olvido cuando se arrodilló frente a él para verle sus ojos. Los altaneros orbes azules de su hermano se veían opacos y ligeramente rosados, los mismo que con sus mejillas y nariz, producto del constante llanto. Sabía que a veces él lloraba sin emitir ningún sonido, lloraba sólo para él, como si el mero hecho de pensar en las cosas que a toda costa que quería evitar, fuese debilidad.

Sabía cuál era el motivo del estado en el que se encontraba, sabía su situación, sabía todo lo que una stalker como Jun Motomiya _pagaría _por saber. Porque en realidad lo tenía sencillo, cualquier información de Matt Ishida fácilmente caería en sus manos y podía manipularla, porque son _hermanos. _

En el momento en que Kari descubrió que sentía atracción por Daisuke, su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar reírse amargamente en su cara. ¿Qué si tenía que soportar que su amigo era gay? ¿Qué, al parecer, el cerebrito de Ichijouji Ken era buenísimo en la cama? ¡Todo eso no era nada!

Kari era libre de enamorarse de cualquiera, le dijo cuando el torbellino de sentimientos había quedado por fin aclarado a principios del año escolar, Kari tenía todas las de ganar porque era una chica hermosa, joven y con mucho talento. En cambio, ¿él? Bueno, también lo era, aunque no le gustaba arreglarse más de lo necesario y el narcisismo en el espejo se lo dejaba a su hermano, pero el punto era que el amor de Kari, pese a no ser el correcto, porque Davis tiene ya novio, por lo menos, _por lo menos_, había una pequeña posibilidad, por muy minúscula que fuera, de poder concretarse.

Porque vamos, ella estaba en la Friendzone. Tampoco era el fin mundo.

_Pero él…_

Desde que cumplió los doce años, había definido sus preferencias. Le habían gustado rubios, de ojos azules, que tuvieran el carácter frío y solitario como el de su hermano. Que tocara, o en su defecto, aprendiese a tocar la guitarra eléctrica y fuese tan bueno con ella como su hermano. Hasta preferiblemente que supiera de la existencia del mundo digital para evitarse malos ratos y secretos, como daba la casualidad que su hermano también poseía.

Y no faltó mucho tiempo después para que gritara, ya todo frustrado y en modo zombie:

"_¡Maldita sea, me gusta mi hermano!"_

Eran hermanos.

Hermanos de sangre.

Unidos en común por un lazo familiar, tanto sanguíneo como si no.

Takeru había caído en una depresión profunda, que dio aparentemente fin dos años después de esa revelación, justo cuando comenzaba su secundaria. Inconscientemente se había distanciado de Matt, y al mismo tiempo, en cierta parte, era consciente de ello. Porque su hermano, sin saberlo, lo lastimaba. Lo hería por el simple hecho de no notar sus sentimientos, aunque sabe que no debería de estar sintiendo esas cosas, simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Porque si pudiese retroceder el tiempo y evitar, lo que fuera que hizo su hermano que terminó por enamorarlo, lo haría.

Y al mismo tiempo, evitaría hacer eso.

Porque no había otra persona que lo amaría y cuidaría de él como Yamato Ishida lo haría. Como lo ha hecho durante todos estos años.

Siente que nada es suficiente, ni siquiera la corta distancia entre ambos. Siente que si no lo besa en cualquier momento, explotará. Y de inmediato siente que era preferible que tomaran primero unas copas, para que así él pueda besarlo sin ningún pudor o remordimiento como en anteriores ocasiones lo había hecho.

Siente que hoy, en el día de los enamorados, puede pasar unos minutos con él para amarlo y ser amado, para sentir su piel contra la suya, para entregarse a él, sólo a él por completo.

—Takeru… —Exhala, tratando de no seguir lamentando algo que sabía, ya era inevitable que pasara—, necesito un trago. Por favor.

Su petición sonaba más como un ruego, pero no quiso señalárselo. Se sentía dichoso de que por lo menos delante de él, Matt se mostrara sin máscaras. Caminó decidido hasta el estante de su padre y buscó el mejor sake de la vieja escuela, ese tipo de bebida que en cuestión de sólo dos buenos tragos, ya uno se olvidaba hasta de su nombre.

Matt necesitaba algo así, por lo sucedido.

Pero, ¿él? ¿Olvidar todo lo que Matt le haría estando sentimentalmente borracho?

Ja.

Honestamente no sentía como si se aprovechara de él. En absoluto. Simplemente, está viendo una oportunidad que muy rara vez se da a su alcance, y con un último pensamiento se dice _"¿por qué no aprovecharla?"_

Takeru Takaishi se sentó a su lado, sirviéndole. Viendo como su hermano sin dudarlo vertía todo el contenido en su boca, como éste bajaba por la garganta.

Hikari la tenía fácil, repitió para sí.

Porque él en cambio, tenía que esperar como un fiel sabueso aquellos pequeños momentos en los que él era finalmente partícipe. En los que dejaba de ser aquel mero espectador y se incluía dentro de la diversión.

Su nombre era Takeru, tenía dieciséis años y estaba justo ahora, en la Brotherzone.

Y con este pequeño preludio, se daría comienzo a una dramática y porque no, realista historia…


End file.
